


Temptation

by OvTheLaurels



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvTheLaurels/pseuds/OvTheLaurels
Summary: Aether and a Sister of Sin are caught in some lies and deception, all because they gave into temptation. After a confession, Cardinal Copia has to complete the sacrament of reconciliation by giving them penance. Will his two disciples ever learn their lesson and be granted forgiveness?





	1. Contrition

Copia took a long, deep breath as he gazed out the window from his office. It was one of those warm, golden fall days that carry the last memories of summer. The heat of the afternoon sun caused him to unbutton the top of his cassock and open the windows wide to coax a breeze into his stuffy office. He leaned on the sill, taking in the treetops and rolling distant hills, already kissed with early yellows and reds. A burst of laughter below him drew his eyes to a small group of Sisters perched on one of the stone benches. He chuckled to himself and gazed around the courtyard below. The rest of the clergy was a flurry out in the gardens and lounging about, taking full advantage of the gorgeous day. Habits were fluttering in the breeze and collars were strewn aside much like his own. He couldn’t help but feel a momentary pang of longing to be with the others, but he never broke his office hours. Even with the weather as alluring as today, he never knew when he was going to be needed.

His eyes left the window and went to the grandfather clock in the corner. It was twenty minutes to four. Only a little while longer he thought to himself, and began straightening papers and squaring the books on his desk in hopes the time would pass a little faster. As soon as the clock struck four, he planned to make his way out to the outer edges of the Abby to enjoy what was left of the day before evening ritual. Perhaps he would peek in on the horses and give them some needed attention, or even stroll among the wheat fields now heavy with fall harvest. He leaned back contentedly and gazed out the window, imagining the events of the rest of his afternoon. His eyes started to flutter and the warm caress of the autumn breeze beckoned him into pleasant lull. It had only seemed like a few moments had passed when he was startled back to reality, heart pounding. The bang of a distant door slamming and what sounded like a struggle cut through his doze like a knife.

Deliberate, heavy footsteps moved in the direction of his office but were interrupted by scuffling and the sound of a muffled female voice. Copia spun his chair around and stood facing the door, ready to deal with whatever came through. There had been more than one time a tearful Sister or a ruminating Brother came knocking for his comfort and council. Papa Nihil and the others didn’t have time for minor disagreements, hurt feelings, or spiritual conundrums. With this responsibility, he felt very protective of the clergy members and rather enjoyed his duties. Their tears and tribulations were his. 

The door to his office flew open. Copia blinked in surprise at the sight of Aether charging in, practically carrying one of the Sisters through the door by the waist and roughly shoving her in the direction of Copia’s desk. He slammed the door behind him and stood at attention as he is required to do when entering. The Sister caught herself from falling and spun around, lunging at Aether and swinging punches. “You little bastard! You fucking sneaky pervert! Uggahh!!” Aether stood like a statue, only his eyes revealing his frustration and annoyance at her attacks. His hands swooped down and caught her wrists, holding her in place in front of him. She continued to scream and struggle, finally using her last resources to drive her heels into the tops of his shoes.

“Whoah, whoah!! What is going on?!?” Copia yelled and sprinted from his desk. He stood in front of both of them, and pulled her hands out of Aether’s grasp.  
“Your Ghoul here is a disgusting little creep!” the Sister blurted, pointing an accusatory finger at Aether.  
“Please Sister, calm yourse-” Copia was immediately cut off.  
“She is a little greedy thief!! I witnessed it!” Aether retorted sharply, taking a step in her direction.  
“Oh! Oh, he “witnessed” a little more than that,” she spat sarcastically. “He took a generous eyeful until I caught him in the act!” She glared at him and sneered with disgust.  
“How dare you…” Aether snarled and took another step.  
Copia instinctively placed himself between the two parties, trying to keep a little neutral ground between them. Copia knew in his heart if Aether was to lose his patience he was no match for him. The Ghoul not only had a few inches in height on him, but his broad shoulders and muscled physique made him quite intimidating. Despite their difference in size, Copia knew Aether was one of his most faithful companions and wouldn’t dare question him. But he wasn’t about to take that chance.

“Enough you two!” Copia barked, pushing them apart. “Take a few deep breaths, both of you, and let us get to the bottom of this...quarrel in a civilized way.”  
Aether recentered himself and stood with his hands behind his back and chest out. His eyes now fixed on the back of the office burned almost as bright as his silver mask. Copia couldn’t help but notice the subtle twisting of his hands and his lack of eye contact. This was not his typical Aether. Copia had never seen him in such an agitated state and it caught him off guard. He was usually very calm and collected even under high stress. Right now, he was filled with rage, that was obvious. But he could tell there was an undercurrent of...anxiety perhaps? 

He turned to the Sister, who was now trying to straighten her veil. They made eye contact and a flash of embarrassment flickered across her face. She looked to the floor and clasped her hands. “Please forgive me Cardinal. I didn’t mean to be so disrespectful in front of you.” Copia could see genuine regret in her expression, but her blanched knuckles revealed her stewing feelings. Something intense happened between these two and he needed to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

“No need for apologies my dear, at least not yet.” Copia extended his arms to both parties and looked at them both. “Now, please tell me what in Lucifer’s name is going on?”  
Copia braced himself for a sudden jumble of arguing but was met instead with awkward silence. Aether shifted and cleared his throat, his eyes now falling intensely on the Sister. She straightened her posture and pushed her shoulders back in response, but kept tight lipped.  
“Please, don’t all go at once!” Copia said sarcastically and waved his hands dramatically. He waited another moment for them to speak up, but both just stared at each other, then back at him. At that moment he realized that the argument was just a small piece to this puzzle. He sensed they were both hiding something from him, like children tattling on one another but trying to avoid punishment themselves. Aether was not to keep secrets from him, much less this little Sister of Sin. They had decided to drag him into this ridiculous mess, and he was going to drag all of them out of it whether they regretted their decision or not. Their stalling annoyed Copia, and he was done fooling around; he didn’t appreciate them wasting his time.

“Aether,” he said sternly walking up to him. “Tell me what happened.” Aether swallowed.  
“I was walking the trail next to the orchard on my way to the chapel, when I saw Sister here sitting up in one of the branches. She was shoving her satchel full of apples and greedily eating one herself. When she saw I was there, she tried to run, but -”  
“That’s not wha-” she interrupted.  
“Wait one moment Sister, you will get your chance,” Copia held his gloved palm up in front of her, signaling her to stop.  
“Look!” Aether snapped. He took a step toward her and yanked at her satchel roughly.  
“Hey! Hands off!” she yelled, snatching it back.  
“STOP!” Copia now raised his voice. This made both the Sister and Aether jump, as he was usually very soft spoken and not one to lose his temper. Copia straightened his belt and collected himself for a moment, trying to regain control. He knew his anger was starting to cloud his brain, and that did not make for very good listening and decision making.  
“Sister, is it true you were taking apples from the orchard?”  
“But Cardinal, I-” she protested.  
“Just answer the question.” He took a deep breath and glared into her eyes.  
“Yes, Cardinal. I was taking apples.” She couldn’t stand to hold his gaze and hung her head.  
“And you are aware those apples are grown for the Clergy to share equally, yes?” he questioned.  
“Yes.” She said quietly. Copia approached her and lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look up into his eyes. He could see the beginnings of tears sparkling at the corners. He studied her upturned face, taking notice of how her shimmering brown eyes matched the smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose.  
“And what is the sixth Rule of the Earth that Satan taught us?” He pulled his hand away, turned his back to her, and gazed at Aether. His eyes and body language had a renewed sense of confidence. Copia raised his eyebrow at him, but he did not react to his gesture.  
The Sister responded without hesitation. “Do not take that which does not belong to you, unless it is a burden to the other person, and they cry out to be relieved.” Copia turned back to her nodding in approval.  
“Well Sister, you seem to know the rules. Why did you choose to break them?” She paused a moment and toyed with the strap of her satchel.  
“Well...I was walking by and the apples looked so beautiful. The trees were practically bending over from all of them. I just...couldn’t help myself, Cardinal. I wanted to taste one so badly...I did give in and eat one, I admit it. But, I gathered some not for myself, but to share with my Sisters.” She removed her satchel and held it out to him. Copia walked over and opened the bag, revealing five of the most perfect, sun blushed apples he had ever seen. He reached in and took one out, admiring it. He brought it to his nose and took in its floral scent. His mouth watered; he yearned to take a bite.  
“Ah...I understand your dilemma Sister. This is very hard to resist.” He smiled at her and turned again towards Aether, making direct eye contact. He held the apple to his partially opened mouth, ready to taste the forbidden fruit, but then stopped. Aether looked a bit too smug for his liking. 

“Sister, thank you for your honesty. Tell me then, what else happened out in the orchard?” She hesitated a moment. Copia watched as Aether and the Sister once again shared a knowing glance. He could see the strain of anxiety pain his eyes as she began.  
“Well...while I was up in the tree the sun was so warm and bright...I...opened my garment to get some sun...I thought I was alone.” The Sister once again hung her head in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed, reminding Copia of the apple he was holding. He gazed at the Sister and admittedly imagined her naked body leaning into the branches. He could easily picture her soft curves and waves of chestnut locks flowing in the breeze. He held his breath a moment and his heart fluttered. Before she could notice, he blinked away the titillating thought and brought himself back to reality.  
“Go on,” he coaxed, turning back to Aether.  
“I saw your Ghoul watching me. He seemed to be...enjoying his view, so to speak.”  
“But, that’s-” Aether blurted.  
“Enough!” Copia snapped at him, pointing his finger.  
Copia looked directly in Aether’s eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. Aether immediately looked to the ground and shifted his weight uncomfortably. Despite coming off as a perfect gentleman, this was not the first time Copia had caught him with is pants down during working hours. Aether seemed to have quite a drive that couldn’t seem to wait until later when he was alone. This was a dirty little habit of Aether’s, and as much as Copia had rather enjoyed catching him in these intimate moments, he had to remain professional and couldn’t fully condone it. No one else knew except for Copia, and his Ghoul had begged him to tell no one with the promise he would never do it again. Copia felt anger and disgust tighten in his chest. 

“Aether, were you not supposed to be in the chapel preparing for the 5 o’clock ritual with the others?” Aether swallowed.  
“Yes, Cardinal...but I-”  
“So you decided to ignore your sacred duties and instead... pleasure yourself... at the sight of our dear Sister without her consent? ” Aether’s eyes stayed glued to his shoes and his shoulders dropped. He choked an inaudible response.  
“Answer me!” Copia demanded, stamping his foot.  
“Yes...yes...I did,” he said quietly but emphatically. “But…”  
“So here we are at the same juncture. Why pray tell did you do this when you know you should be concentrating on your unholy works, and by Satan, why wouldn’t you at least make yourself known to our dear Sister here? You didn’t even give her feelings a second thought, did you? This is shameful, deplorable behavior!!” He paused a moment, trying to control his emotions and the volume of his voice, but he couldn’t hold back. “AND, why did you deceive me? This is not your first transgression, you weak creature! You told me you could control your lustful urges!! And you call yourself a Ghoul!” 

Copia heard the Sister let out a surprised gasp behind him. Aether shrunk back at his remarks and squeezed his eyes shut. His tall, broad frame now seemed to crumple before Copia’s eyes. He approached him and like he did with the Sister, he gently tipped Aether’s chin and forced him to look directly at him. He too had tears in his eyes, but now they were also filled with fear and shame. Copia held his gaze for a moment and dropped his hand. He looked over at the Sister who kept her eyes to the floor, filled with shock and mortification. Aether was trembling, obviously doing everything he could not to cry. Copia sighed. He did feel a little bad for humiliating Aether in front of the Sister, but he had no choice in the moment. But, he knew he had to deal with each of them appropriately. The Sister had already heard more than she should, and she did not need to be privy to any other private information. Copia needed some time to think about his next course of action. Obviously Aether’s word was not a good enough security to keep his behavior under control. Perhaps he would have to inform the others, but it could result in more serious consequences. 

Everyone jumped when the grandfather clock chimed, marking the half hour. Copia was pulled from his inner thoughts and stared at the clock for a moment, trying to make sense of the hands. It was 4:30 now, and Ritual was coming up quickly. He suspected there was more they were keeping from him, but those details didn’t matter. He had heard enough of the story. He spun back to the two of them and clapped his hands together. “WELL! You both seem to be repentant of your actions, but I don’t think we are quite done here.” The Sister and Aether nervously made eye contact. “Aether!” Copia boomed, turning towards him, making him wince. “Get yourself down to the chapel and resume your duties. If the others ask where you have been, tell them you were with me by my request. No other details. We will surely be discussing this later.” Aether took a step towards the door but stopped.  
“Cardinal...I,” he hesitantly whispered.  
“NOW!” Copia commanded and pointed at the door. He quickly left, tail between his legs. 

Copia turned his attention to the Sister. “I’m so sorry you had to witness all that, my dear. This is a very delicate situation as I’m sure you can imagine. He should have never spied on you. I cannot begin to imagine how you must feel. I must apologize from the bottom of my heart for his behavior.” Copia gently took her hand and squeezed it. Her large brown eyes gazed up at him. “I promise you his transgressions will not go unpunished. However, until a decision is made, I am depending on you to keep this quiet. I am unsure if I need to get Papa Nihil involved or not. I promise you once I decide a plan, I want you to be open with whoever you choose. I am not trying to hide this, but I want Aether to be dealt with appropriately first. Do you understand?”

The Sister squeezed his hand back and shook her head, “Of course Cardinal. I understand.” She held on tightly and paused a moment. “ Are you...going to tell Papa Nihil about the apples?” Copia smiled and chuckled at her question. He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“Even our Sister Eve in the Garden gave in and plucked the fruit from the forbidden tree. She wouldn’t have freed herself and gained the knowledge of the universe without it. You have nothing to worry about. But, if you find your stomach is empty in the future, please just go to the larder. There is always plenty for everyone.” He smiled at her, but she averted her eyes, obviously embarrassed. “And... if you are still feeling guilty, say an extra Hail Satan before bed. ” He winked at her and she cracked a faint smile in return. 

“If you are comfortable with our arrangement, you are free to go to get ready for ritual. If not, I will let Sister Imperator know you are feeling under the weather.”  
“I think I can go.”  
“All right, Sister. Go with Satan.” He held his hand up and she bowed her head. “You may let yourself out.” She slowly nodded and quietly slipped through the door, shutting it behind her. 

Copia turned to his desk and began furiously collecting prayer books and his thurible, trying to make up for lost time. His thoughts immediately turned back to Aether and his stomach began to coil. He didn’t want to see his Ghoul lose his position. Aether was very special to him and otherwise had exemplary behavior and character. But he did commit a very serious transgression and went on to break the sacred vow between the two of them. He unconsciously flexed his hand into a fist at this thought, only realizing what he had done when the points of the grucifix he was holding pinched his palm. He gazed at it a moment, meditating on the Dark Lord and His teachings. Clarity began to crack through his muddied thoughts. He would just have to sit Aether down and tell him that he had his chance, now it was probably best to put his fate in the hands of Papa Nihil. Mixed feelings of anger, disappointment, and grief churned inside of him, but he would have to do his duty.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia receives a confession from the Sister and Aether. He wants to forgive them, but he knows he must give out a penance for them to learn their lesson.

Ritual came and went without much excitement to Copia’s relief. He led the congregation in his routine way and Aether kept to himself. The rest of his Ghouls seemed unaware of what had transpired that afternoon, which he was thankful for, he didn’t need any additional drama. When they were busy with their tasks, Copia pulled Aether aside and sternly informed him he was to be at his office as soon as vespers ended that evening. Aether consented without protest and solemnly returned to business. 

Later that evening, Copia retired to his office and began awaiting Aether’s arrival. The previously warm autumn breeze now carried a hint of a chill, forcing him to close the windows. He gulped in one last breath of the crisp night air and his eyes sought out the disappearing light in the distance. Only a sliver outlined the horizon, morphing familiar objects into ill defined shadows and phantoms. He had played his speech over and over in his mind, but he knew it was going to be difficult to not become too angry or emotional. He wanted to and needed to punish Aether, as he truly deserved it; however, he hoped it wouldn’t come to the worst. 

A soft knock finally came to the door. “Enter!” he called and kept his eyes fixed on the night sky. When he heard the door shut, he clasped his hands behind his back and sighed. “Well, Aether. What do you have to say for yourself?” When no reply was given, he spun around to face him; however, instead of Aether stood the Sister from earlier. “Oh, Sister. I didn’t realize it was you,” he said, a little confused. She hesitated and fiddled nervously at her veil. “Is something wrong?” 

Finally, she looked up at him.  
“Cardinal, I...think I have a confession to make.” Copia was a taken aback.  
“Of...course my dear.” He came around and sat on the edge of his desk, beckoning her to come closer. She took a few steps toward him.  
“I...I don’t think all of this was entirely Aether’s fault.”  
“My dear, you cannot blame yourself…”  
“But...but...you don’t understand…you were so angry before and I just...froze...I should have said something but...” She choked for a moment and once again hung her head. “Things didn’t quite happen the way we said,” she whispered.  
“Oh?” Copia responded, not completely surprised. He crossed his arms, bracing himself for the real story. “Go on, please. I’d like to hear the truth.”  
“Aether was on his way to the chapel. I saw him when I was up in the tree. He paused only a second when he saw me…but... something came over me… I called him over and…showed him everything...” She paused, miming her opening the front of her dress. “...that’s when he started...well, you know.” She covered her face in her hands. Copia couldn’t believe his ears, but he let her go on. “Eventually, my satchel fell and revealed all the apples I had taken and...well, that’s when I think we both panicked. Oh Cardinal, I don’t want to see him get into trouble...it was all my fault!” She threw herself into his arms and began sobbing. 

Copia instinctively began petting her head and telling her it was all right. This certainly did change some of the situation. But he had to make sure she wasn’t just feeling guilty and placing the blame on herself. He pulled her from his chest, now damp from her tears, but she immediately covered her face. He gently touched her wrists and eased her hands away, but she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to avoid his gaze.  
“Sister, please, I want to be sure you are telling me the truth! I cannot have you lying to me to protect Aether.” She slowly opened her eyes and they met with his. She took a shuttered breath and composed herself. Her brown eyes became wide and serious.  
“Cardinal, I swear upon Lucifer Himself.” She placed her fingertips on the grucifix hanging around his neck and pressed it into his chest, emphasizing her proclamation. She stared intently into his eyes and in that moment he wanted more than anything to believe her.

Suddenly, another knock came to the door. Before he could answer, Aether appeared in the threshold. They all stared at each other a moment, confusion and surprise passing between them. Aether hesitantly shut the door behind him and finally broke the awkward silence, a hint of annoyance in his tone. “Excuse me, Cardinal, but what is she doing here?” Copia released the Sister from his arms and straightened himself.  
“You walked in at the perfect moment, Aether.” He beckoned him over to where he and the Sister were standing. They both exchanged glances and settled their eyes on Copia. “You’re lucky our dear Sister here had a turn of heart. She told me the real story. At least I hope so. Just so I’m crystal clear, now here in front of Aether, is it true that you...welcomed him to yourself...so to speak?” The Sister sheepishly looked at Aether and then to Copia.  
“Yes, Cardinal. I did.” He nodded then turned to Aether.  
“Aether, is this what actually happened?” Aether made direct eye contact with Copia without hesitation.  
“Yes, Cardinal. It is true.” 

Copia audibly sighed and nodded in understanding. Much of his anger with Aether fell away and he felt some relief. He turned his back to both of them and recollected his thoughts. Although he was pleased that they admitted the real story, new feelings began to well up inside of him, and they were not all positive. Small, but hot flames of ire burned in his soul and punishment was the only way to quench them. Aether broke his promise, which hurt him the deepest. They both lied to him to protect themselves, which was unacceptable. And now he saw that the little Sister was an enabler of his Ghoul’s weakness. There was a part of him, deep down that wanted to just forgive both of them and let it go, but he knew better. Satan did not just dole out forgiveness without it being earned. 

Copia turned back around, looking them over, contemplating his next step. Much like the apple the Sister was tempted by, he could see why Aether was so eager to please himself in the sight of her. Her brown eyes and dimpled smile had an innocent sweetness that was offset by her buxom curves. Equally, his eyes traveled over Aether’s masculine architecture, outlined and enhanced by his tight black uniform. The image of his Ghoul stroking himself to this enticing Sister flashed into his brain, and a pang of desire for the both of them shot hot through his veins. He gently reached out and replaced a wisp of chestnut hair behind the Sister’s ear that had fallen from her veil and their gaze met. Her cheeks became rosey and she averted her eyes. Aether shifted, and Copia watched as the soft heaves of this breath stretched his shirt over his broad chest. Suddenly, a lecherous, delicious idea bloomed in his mind. He instantly knew how to give Aether and the Sister a taste of their own medicine.

“Well you two,” he finally said breaking the silence. “I think I know why you both did what you did,” he said matter of factly. He grabbed the apple that was still sitting on his desk and tossed it. “Temptation.”  
He paused and glanced at both parties. “Satan himself could not argue with why you both gave into your desires today.” He paced between the two of them, tossing the apple casually and catching it. “Our Dark Lord encourages us to enjoy the pleasurable things in life within reason. And it is especially exciting when it is something...forbidden.” He smiled and raised his eyebrow. He paused a moment, noting the expressions of relief washing over their faces. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, and their smirks quickly disappeared. “Not so fast, you two. You both lied to me to save your own asses. You wasted my time. How are we to make up for your deception? Hmmmm?” Both of them glanced at each other and back to Copia. “And that’s not all. Aether, you promised me you could control yourself. You broke my trust.” Aether dropped his head. “And Sister, you freely admit you preyed upon his weakness with your lust.” The Sister also dropped her head. “You both deserve quite a punishment for your sins.”


	3. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia punishes his disciples the best way he knows how. (Lots of lovely smut!)

Copia sauntered over to his chair behind his desk and sat. He turned the apple in his hand and looked up at the Sister.   
“Please come here, my dear.” She swallowed nervously and stood before him. “Would you like to sit?” He patted his knees and smiled.   
“On...your lap, Cardinal?” she squeaked in surprise, looking somewhat scandalized.  
“Yes, on my lap,” he purred. “But only if you would like to. Have you ever thought about it?” She blushed and quickly looked away.  
“I..um…” she choked nervously. Her naive embarrassment caused a stir of lust within him, but he knew her better than she realized. He narrowed her eyes at her and sneered.   
“I’ve heard you giggling in the pews with your Sisters during Ritual. Don’t think that I don’t know all of your debaucherous fantasies that you whisper to one another. Let us please Satan and practice honesty. Tell your Cardinal the truth.” He finally bit the apple and savored its crisp sweetness, waiting for her response. Her eyes grew wide and cheeks drained to pale. She swallowed nervously.   
“Yes...I have,” she almost whispered and bit her lip. He patted his lap once more and gestured for her. She timidly placed herself over his legs and he wrapped his hand around her shapely waist.   
“Aether,” Copia called out. “Please come here.” Aether slowly walked up to where Copia was now sitting with the Sister on his lap. Her eyes locked with his and she blushed again.   
“Stand, right here.” Copia pointed to the floor about 2 feet in front of him. “You are not to move until I say so, understood?”   
“Yes, Cardinal.” Aether said and planted his long legs firmly.   
“Good,” said the Copia, looking up at him with a mischievous glare. Aether looked down at the two of them, a mix of curiosity and anxiety in his eyes, unsure what his master had in store for him. 

Copia turned his attention back to the Sister on his lap. He took another bite from the apple and hummed. “This is quite lovely. Won’t you have some, Sister? Or did you get your fill earlier?” He held the apple up to her and squeezed her waist, making her squirm. She nervously looked at it, then back at him, unsure if this was some sort of test. He smiled at her and cocked his head. “Go ahead, my dear,” he purred. She cracked a nervous smile and extended her hand to it. Copia guided the apple to her lips and she nibbled a small mouthful. He could see her try to suppress her reaction to its flavor, but her smile and soft hum gave away its deliciousness. He turned to Aether who was looming above them, watching intently.

“Aether, you too must taste this glorious apple.” Aether extended his hand to take it, but Copia pulled it back from him and shook his head.  
“Kneel,” he said firmly. Aether looked at him, momentarily confused but then carefully dropped to his knees. A rush of power and arousal surged through him as he extended the apple to Aether’s mouth and allowed him a bite. He watched him slowly chew and swallow, keeping his eyes fixed on him. Copia reached out and wiped a glint of juice from the corner of his mouth, to which he closed his eyes and tensed. Copia held his chin firmly, forcing him to look at him. “Well? What do we say?” he said condescendingly. Aether frowned and looked at him. Copia held his grip, emphasizing his point. Aether hesitated again, but then replied, unsure of the game.  
“Thank you, Cardinal.”   
Copia chuckled and gave the Sister’s knee a gentle squeeze. She bowed her head and squirmed under his touch. He then noticed her eyes fluttering to Aether. Their gaze met and she turned and blushed again. Copia smiled.

“You have...desires for Aether, don’t you?” he gently asked her, drawing her a bit closer.  
She bit her lip again and a knowing smile formed at her lips. He knew that smile immediately.   
He slid his hand a little higher on her leg, giving her thigh a squeeze. “I think he is quite the handsome devil myself.” He winked his pale eye at her and smiled down at Aether. “Too bad it was not he up in the tree with his clothes off!” She put her hands up to her lips and giggled like a schoolgirl, likely enjoying the thought just as much as he. Aether was still on his knees and Copia could see a flash of shame come over his eyes. 

“Well Aether, this lovely lady was willing to share herself with you, why don’t you give her the same pleasure?” Aether swallowed nervously and his eyes pained with confusion.   
“Are you...serious?” he rasped. Copia reached out and snatched his tie, yanking him just a few inches from his face.   
“Do I look like I’m joking, Ghoul?” Copia stared harshly into his eyes. “You are on thin ice, and if you want to get back into my good graces it’s best you do to exactly as you are told,” Copia commanded in his sternist voice. “Get up, now.” He roughly let go, making him teeter back. Aether blinked and his mouth fell slightly ajar, finally understanding where this situation was likely going. “That’s more like it,” Copia cooed. “Now, let’s see that burly chest, shall we?”

Aether rose stiffly, keeping his eyes to the back of the room. He loosened his tie and let down his suspenders from his shoulders. He untucked his shirt and released the knot of this tie, leaving it to hang around his neck. Both Copia and the Sister watched hungrily as he made his way down, releasing each button of his shirt and finally pulling it open. Aether was broad but well built; appearing as though he loved a good work out just as much as a good meal. A medium layer of hair curled over his pecs and a light trail feathered down from his navel, disappearing into the top of his pants. Copia liked what he saw and suspected the Sister did too based on her shallow little breaths and fixed gaze. He nearly instructed Aether to drop his pants as well, but he caught himself. He cannot make this too easy for him, in fact, he needed to do the exact opposite. He returned his focus back to the Sister who was busily gawking. He leaned forward and softly spoke into her ear. “Well my darling, what do you think?”   
Aether’s eyes shot directly to her which caused her to blush and stammer.  
“He’s...he’s...perfect,” she whispered in a breathy voice. Aether blinked and slightly cocked his head, seeming to respond to her comment. Now that he had Aether’s attention, he knew exactly what to do.   
“Yes. He is perfect, isn’t he? You’ve had your sights set on him for awhile now, haven’t you?” Copia gently questioned, circling his index finger on her knee. He slowly began gathering the material of her dress, pulling it up, inch by inch, exposing her legs. The Sister tensed on his lap, but didn’t stop him.  
“Mmmm hmmmm,” she hummed softly and nodding, still staring at Aether.   
“Have you thought of him like this before...maybe when you’re alone?” Copia slipped her dress up to her knees, and he ran his leather clad hand on her bare skin, giving her goosebumps.   
“Ye-yes,” she muttered.   
“Did it excite you to see him stroking himself?” he rasped in her ear, now slowly moving his hand up her bare thigh, bringing the dress material with it. He watched Aether shift a bit, his gaze steady. He noticed the stirring of an erection begin to take form, signaling that everything was going as he had hoped. 

“Yes,” she breathed out as his hand continued tickling her thigh. Copia coaxed her back further onto his lap, leaning her into his chest. He nuzzled his cheek next to hers, making sure he had a full view of her and Aether. He used both hands to hike up her dress to her hips, and continued to stroke her outer thighs playfully.   
“Did he make you so excited that you wanted to touch yourself?” He rasped, giving her ear lobe a little nibble. She shuttered and dug her nails into arms of the chair. She could only nod in response.  
Finally, he slid his hands inward and slowly parted her legs. Aether’s eyes went wide and Copia glanced down. To both of their surprise, the Sister was not wearing any undergarments. 

“Well, well, well, aren’t you nasty girl!?” He grabbed the back of her habit and a few of her locks, forcing her head back. She let out a surprised yelp. “Did you have a “Plan B” in case I wouldn’t take your confession??” Before she could render an answer he slipped two fingers between her legs. She gasped and let out a tortured moan. He began slowly gliding his fingers over her slick lips, sending little tremors through her body. Now he could see a sizable erection straining the front of Aether’s already tight pants. Copia loved what he saw and couldn’t tell whose reaction was arousing him more. 

Aether watched frozen as Copia masturbated the Sister in front of him. She writhed on his lap as he slid his fingers up and down, encircling and pinching her clit between his fingers. Copia could see Aether’s breaths getting faster and deeper, and he began to fidget, likely wanting to free himself. Copia revelled in watching his struggle, and sneered as he spread the Sister to tease Aether even more. “Like what you see, Aether?” Copia taunted in a low voice, staring up at him. He nuzzled into the Sister’s ear and cooed, “Are you all wet for my Ghoul? Do you want him to fuck you?”  
“Ooohh yeesss….yeess,” she whimpered as he toyed with her. 

Aether’s hands suddenly darted to his fly, and just about had the top button undone when Copia snapped at him. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled, stopping him in his tracks. “Get those hands behind your back. NOW.”  
“But...I just...I just can’t take it…” Aether whimpered breathily, his hand now over the crotch of his pants, trembling. This made Copia see red. He slammed his fist into the arm of the chair, causing the Sister to cry out in surprise. He grabbed her by the waist and roughly stood her up without warning, forcing her to grab onto the edge of the desk to prevent herself from falling. He charged at Aether and slapped him across the face, full force with a loud crack. Aether took a step back and shook his head, completely dazed and collapsed to the floor. He looked up at Copia with hurt and confusion, this fingertips searching over the edges of his mask and lower jaw for injuries. Copia glared down at him, seething. 

“I am so sick of your defiant shit and insubordination. You are fucking pathetic, Aether. You can take it...You will take it if I say so,” he huffed, pointing his finger down at him. “You’re proving yourself to be a weak little cuck. Maybe even unworthy of your Ghoulhood.” Aether said nothing, eyes wide and chest heaving. Copia took a step and stood over him and grabbed him by one of his horns, forcing him to look up at him.   
“Open your mouth.”   
Aether obeyed and Copia inserted his index and middle finger, still glistening with the Sister’s wetness. He wanted him to have a taste of what he was missing. Aether closed his lips over his fingers and gently sucked, his eyes fluttering in ecstasy at her taste. Copia imagined Aether’s eager mouth around his own cock, and even considered giving him the privilege, but once again, Aether’s hand started sneaking its way to his fly. Copia abruptly pulled his fingers away and slapped him again, this time making Aether yelp.   
“I guess you leave me with no choice.” 

Copia snatched the dangling tie that hung from Aether’s neck. “On your knees,” he commanded. Aether acted without hesitation and clambered into position. “Now, get those hands behind your back.” Aether crossed his wrists and Copia bound them, checking the knot to make sure it was tight and sound. Copia walked back around in front of him and glared down.   
“Stand.”  
Aether struggled to his feet, but then stood to attention.   
Copia ran his hand over Aether’s chest and arms, his shirt now slack over his broad shoulders. He lingered over his firm biceps and forearms, and trailed his finger down his abdomen. Despite the beating, Aether’s erection was steadfast. Copia cruelly caressed him through his pants and Aether let out a miserable, stifled mewl. He sneered up at him. “Now, are you going to stand like a good Ghoul? Because this is your last chance.” Copia gave his strained erection another squeeze.  
“Uaahh….Ye...yes. Yes Cardinal.”

He turned back to the Sister, still recovering from the scene. Her expression changed from shock to uneasiness as he approached her, unsure if she would be the next target of his wrath. He took her into his arms and pressed her body against his. He could feel her trembling under his touch and fear sparkled in her brown eyes. “You have nothing to worry about, my darling as long as you continue to be an obedient little nun.” He leaned down touched his lips to hers. She pulled back and sucked in a breath, blinking at him. She glanced over at Aether who gave her a reassuring nod. With that she turned back to Copia and leaned up for more. After a few tender, sensual kisses, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and she readily accepted it. She threw her arms over his neck and returned his passion with an open, hungry mouth. He found one of her breasts and teased her nipple through the material, forcing a whimper from between her lips. After a few passionate moments, he broke their embrace. “Enough with these vestments!” he exclaimed. “Off with them.” He unbuttoned her dress and unpinned her veil, letting both fall to the floor at her feet. She stood completely naked before them, and her brown hair toppled over her shoulders in silky waves.  
“Quite the beauty you are,” he smiled. “Aether thinks so too.” Aether grunted in approval and shifted uncomfortably. The Sister reflexively covered her breasts and squeezed her knees together from the sudden vulnerability. Copia tipped up her chin and tenderly kissed her. “There is no need for shame, my dear.” Copia ran his hands over her curves and placed little pecks on her neck and collar bone. She looked up at him, trust and affection in her eyes. Her innocence was sweet, but he knew there were other sides to her. Ones that needed taming. 

Without warning, he sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck and pinched her buttock hard, making her cry. He pulled her close, pressing her against him with her back to Aether, making sure he had full view of her ample behind. He traced the bruise on her neck with his tongue, savoring the metallic overtones. “Perhaps you should have felt some shame earlier!” he growled into her ear and landed a cupped hand to her buttock. She yelped and grasped onto him. He kept his eyes to Aether whose mouth was now agape. He rubbed the red print, spreading her lewdly for Aether’s torture. He spanked her again, this time with a little more force, causing her to struggle and whimper, but he held her tight. He spanked her a third time, forcing her onto her tiptoes. Aether’s eyes became wider and wider at the display. His suffering fanned the flame of Copia’s lust and drove him on. He stroked just under the Sister’s buttock and down the back of her thigh, giving her momentary respite. He nuzzled into her cheek and kissed it. “You’re in big trouble for distracting my Ghoul, Sister. Do you know what happens to lying little temptresses like you? They get disciplined!” He landed his hand again over the now bright red area and she screamed. This time he slipped his fingers over her rump and back down to her lips, teasing her from behind. She was even wetter than before. “Seems that you like your punishments,” he growled again. A barely audible moan could be heard from where she was pressing her face to his chest. “Well??” he said more forcibly, guiding his middle finger between her lips and slipping it inside her.   
“Yes, Cardinal!” she cried out, arching her backside to give him more access. He began to rhythmically insert his finger, pushing gradually deeper. Aether was spellbound and frozen.  
“Yes, what?” Copia asked cruelly, hooking his finger to tickle her g-spot .   
“Yes...yesss...Cardinal...punish me as Satan sees fit,” she sobbed, quivering. He pressed into her, sending waves of contractions through her body. She was leaning her full weight into him, barely able to hold herself up.   
“Good girl…” Copia hissed and released her. 

Copia unclipped his glittering grucifix and removed his red cassock, dramatically casting it in a crimson wave over his desk. All that remained were his collarino and black pants, which he unbuttoned and dropped to the floor. He stood in his collar and undergarment, painfully aware of his two disciples eyeing him up. He felt momentarily self conscious, as he wasn’t quite as young or fit as the others, but he did try to keep himself trim. When he realized their looks were that of desire and not disgust, all hesitation fell away. He planted himself back in his chair and extracted his aching cock. He gave it a few strokes and already pre-ejaculate beaded at the head. All of this teasing was getting to be too much for him, and he could only imagine what Aether was feeling at that moment. He locked eyes with Aether and then the Sister.   
“Come here.”

She quickly skittered to him and once again, stood in front of him awaiting orders. Aether turned his body and continued to watch intently. Her nipples were rosey and erect, and a wet trickle could be seen glistening where her thighs met. He couldn’t wait another moment to ravage her. “Mount your readied steed,” he sneered, patting his thigh.   
The Sister climbed onto his lap facing him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He hovered her over his erection and rubbed the head of his cock over her swollen lips, readying her. She gave him a look of tortured anticipation and positioned him. He slowly pushed himself into her just an inch or two at a time, going deeper with each insertion until she was entirely filled. He could feel her juices trickling over his thighs and scrotum, making him throw his head back and gasp. He grasped her waist and began bouncing her up and down wildly. She panted and rocked her hips, matching his rhythm. Her warmth and wetness was exquisite, reminding him how wonderful the female body can be. He himself found all genders attractive but he admittedly had been going through a bit of a dry spell lately with how busy he was. Her body wrapped around his was just what he desperately needed, and suspected Aether felt the same.

His eyes were instantly drawn to her now bouncing bosom just a few inches away from his face. He cupped one of her breasts, rolling her firm nipple under his thumb. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders in response and continued to ride. He leaned himself forward and began suckling and lapping. She raked her fingers through his hair and moaned, making his erection quiver. He grunted in response and continued to tease her with his mouth. He leaned her forward and grasped her buttocks, bouncing it up and down in rhythm. She rolled her eyes back and held on tight. He was giving her the ride of her life, and he loved it.

With that idea, he pulled the Sister from him and turned her body on his lap. In doing so, he could see that Aether was barely able to hold himself up. Sweat was beading on his chest and he was breathing hard. Copia leaned back in his chair and took the Sister with him, her back once again pressed to his. She placed her arm around his shoulder and he guided himself back into her body with one swift motion. He ensured her legs were spread wide over the chair so Aether could watch him fuck her. He began bucking his hips and rocking the Sister’s waist. Copia licked his finger tips and glided over her clit in circular motions, making her whimper and nuzzle her cheek into his hair.   
“Sweet...Satan…” Aether murmured desperately, biting his trembling lip. Copia continued to thrust into the Sister viciously, reveling in her screams of pleasure and Aether’s sighs of anguish. Copia started feeling an orgasm build deep inside his body, only to be edged even closer by the look of desperation he saw in Aether’s eyes as he stared. He pounded deeper but slowed to an agonizing pace, forcing little sobs and squeaks from the Sister’s lips at each thrust. He wanted to enjoy this fuck for as long as possible.

Finally, Copia could feel himself losing control and he knew his end was imminent. “Sister, you are going to make your Cardinal cum,” he said thickly, leaning his head into her arm. A wicked smile spread across her face and she squeezed herself around him, forcing him over the edge without warning. He gritted his teeth, pushing himself as far into the Sister has he could. He growled through his tortured grimace, “Heelll Satan…” as he released his seed deep into her body. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as the waves of his climax spread through his whole body. His contractions made the Sister tighten over him again and again, making him eventually cry out from over stimulation as his orgasam dissipated. He moaned and lifted her waist, pulling his softening member from her body, letting it lay to rest on her thigh. 

At that moment, Aether dropped to his knees and gasped a frantic cry.  
“Cardinal...pleeaaseee…give me relief...Satan...give me strength!” he sobbed, his head hanging now almost to the floor. Aether’s plea snapped Copia out of his orgasmic haze and he glared down at him. Aether’s torture would have to come to an end soon, as even he had mercy. But, not quite yet. 

He gently stood the Sister up, allowing her to get her footing, and placed her back into the seat. He dropped to his knees before her and kissed up her legs, leaving a final kiss on the soft curls of her pubic hair. He spread her legs and hooked them over each arm of the chair. He could see her swollen clit peeking out between her lips, quivering and shining with her lust. He leaned in placed his mouth over her, giving her most tender area a gentle draught with his lips. She thrust her hips forward, searching for relief, but instead he only teased her with a few brief flicks of his tongue. He looked her over in this vulnerable position, and he noticed the pearly drips of his semen beginning to spill from her. He dipped his tongue into her slit and dragged one last lick up to her clit, tasting himself mingling with her juices. He could feel is cock start to spring to life with the thought of what he would make Aether do in a final act of obedience.

Copia wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to Aether, lifting his chin. Aether’s eyes were nothing but tears and agony. “You have one task remaining before I will allow you release,” he rasped.  
“Yes..yes...whatever you desire, Cardinal.”  
“Go clean up my mess.”  
Copia looked deep into his pleading eyes and traced his lips with his finger. He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Aether’s eyes were wide in surprise and his body tensed. Copia knew that Aether had dabbled with men before, but as far as he knew he preferred the company of women. He had no idea what his limits were and the thought of pushing his boundaries was tantalizing. Aether looked over at the Sister, and she gave him a “come hither” smile. He took a shuttered breath and looked back at Copia who kissed him once more. This time Aether closed his eyes and leaned into it, taking Copia by surprise. He broke their embrace and gazed at one another. Copia squeezed his shoulder.  
“Go be my good Ghoul.”

Aether shuffled on his knees until he reached the Sister, hands still bound behind his back. Copia followed, kneeling directly next to him, his hand rubbing his back encouragingly. He wanted to watch his surrender and submission. “Now, do as you’re told,” Copia commanded, tapping next to where his semen had pooled on the chair at the base of her rump. Aether obediently opened his mouth and began lapping, hesitant at first but then with eagerness. When he had licked up every last drop from the seat, he looked back to Copia for approval with wide eyes. Copia rubbed his back and base of his neck.   
“Keep going, there’s more.” Copia pointed to the Sister’s upturned buttocks. Aether licked at the the base of the Sister’s backside and he poked his tongue between her cheeks, careful to address every last stray drip. She writhed and squealed, enjoying his work greatly. He pulled back, searching for anything he had missed. All that was left was a few pearly drops at the source. He slipped his tongue into her, moaning as he captured the last mouthful of his Cardinal’s emission. She let out a surprised whimper that eased into a moan. Aether continued to greedily lap and suck until he felt he had consumed every last drop.  
Aether lustily looked up at Copia and licked his lips to show his master that he had completed his assigned task. Copia could feel his cock surging with arousal from his Ghoul’s display, and he patted his head approvingly.   
Copia cooed into his ear, “Keep going. I want that little pussy licked clean and satisfied. She’s been waiting for you Aether.” 

Aether stopped and looked up at her, lust burning deep into his eyes. She smiled at him and she spread her lips wide, showing him exactly what she wanted. Without another moment of hesitation, Aether devoured her with his mouth. He lapped and sucked at her lips and opening, and danced tongue on the tip of her clit, making her contract and shiver. She reached down and grabbed onto his horns, forcing his face completely into her.   
“Do you want Aether to make you cum?” Copia rasped up to the Sister, still rubbing Aether’s back in encouragement. She released his horns and grabbed onto the arms of the chair.   
“Yes, Cardinal. Pleeease…” she moaned loudly.  
Copia reached up, spreading her lips and completely unsheathing her swollen, pink clit. Aether glanced at Copia, then back at the Sister. He kept his eyes fixed on her and he began lapping rhythmically. The Sister’s head craned back and she held her breath, trembling. Copia let go when her knees closed in around Aether’s head and her hands returned to his horns, ensuring he would not let up. Finally, she tensed, squeezing Aether’s head between her thighs. She screamed and thrust her hips as she climaxed in shuttering waves. Copia looked on with a satisfied grin, pleased with his disciples. 

Aether finally came up for air with one big gasp and almost toppled backwards. Copia caught him and put his arm around his shoulders. His mask, mouth, and chin were soaked with the Sister’s juices. Copia removed his leather gloves with his teeth and cast them aside. He leaned in and sucked Aether’s lower lip and lapped at the corners of this mouth, enjoying the Sister’s taste mingled with his saliva. While doing so, he reached down and unbuttoned Aether’s fly. Aether cried out as Copia slid his pants down and finally released his throbbing erection. Copia was a little taken aback by his size, but then chuckled to himself. It was only fitting that a large gentleman like Aether would have an equally sizable cock. Copia gently stroked the length and fondled him, making Aether wince and whine in his arms. Copia spit into his hand and gently began pumping his fist up and down Aether’s quivering shaft. Aether grunted and leaned into him, looking up with a pained expression. Copia kept his eyes locked with Aether as he continued to slide his hand up and down, finally giving him the pleasure he was dying for.   
Without warning, Aether bit his lip and cried, “Oh...Cardinal…I’m...” Copia could feel the wave of his orgasm contracting in his palm and he responded with a firmer grip and shortened stroke. Aether bucked into his hand and grunted. A spurt of semen shot two feet ahead, just missing the Sister still draped over the chair. The rest spattered in short bursts onto the floor and their thighs. The last warm trickle gushed from the head and dripped onto Copia’s fist, still gripping him. He gently let go of Aether and held him in his arms as he fell back, completely exhausted and out of breath.


	4. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether and the Sister's sins are absolved by Copia, but not before their hard learned lessons are reviewed once more. (Lots more smut)

Copia released him from his binding and cradled his head in the crook of his elbow. He looked down at his Ghoul and all of his anger now completely melted into affection and empathy. He leaned down and passionately kissed him. Aether pulled away and whispered between breaths, “I’m...so sorry…I...failed you...I…” Copia put his finger to his lips and shushed him. Copia turned his head up to the Sister.  
“Come here my darling. I need both of you by my side.” She climbed down from the chair and he took her into his other arm. He kissed them both and nuzzled them closely. Both she and Aether rested their heads on Copia’s chest and he caressed them lovingly, enjoying their shared peace. They all took turns dozing for a few minutes, waking each other with light touches and gentle kisses. Copia felt a sense of clarity and wished this moment would never end. Finally he broke the silence.

“You both have atoned for your failings in my eyes, and of course I forgive you both whole heartedly. However, it is up to you to seal true absolution in the eyes of Satan. Being sorry alone may be enough for the god of Christianity, but putting your words into action and changing your behavior is how you show your devotion to Satan.” Aether sat up and grasped Copia’s shoulders.  
“Cardinal, it is through you that I serve our Dark Lord. I will master my self control. Being by your side is the best place for me to do so...” Aether’s eyes glistened with tears again. He put his fist to his bare chest and nodded, “Faith is mine.” Copia smiled at him.  
“You are to stay my dear Ghoul, have no fear.” The Sister then sat up and looked at both Copia and Aether.  
“I too strayed from the Dark path, and ended up guided another. I will study and pray with Satan as my guiding light. I’ll be sure to stop and consider my actions before acting on...impulses...” The sweet, rosy glow of shame bloomed once more over her face. Copia reached up and stroked her hot cheek and ran his fingers through her wavy locks. He looked at them both and a mischievous smile came to his lips.   
“I hope you both know I am happy to help...manage...any impulses that arise in the future. It is part of a Cardinal’s duty to provide guidance and assistance…” He raised his eyebrow and winked his pale eye at them both. Aether and the Sister looked at one another and smiled. 

The Sister beckoned with her index finger to Aether and she leaned in, cupping her hand to his ear. She whispered something inaudible to Copia. He cocked his head in curiosity at what secret the Sister was imparting to his Ghoul. He could see by the Sister’s eyes that she was smiling behind her hand. When she broke away, Aether looked at her and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Mischief was all over both of their faces and it intrigued him. Without a word, they snuggled back into his arms.  
“What are you two conjuring up?” Copia asked, quite intrigued.   
“Well…,” the Sister replied, “There maybe is...one thing you can help us with.” She glanced up at him while running her fingers over his chest and toying with the buttons of his collarino.   
“Is there now? And what would that be?”   
Aether leaned up and rasped in his ear, “We may need to review our lesson just...one more time...to be sure...” Aether leaned up and nibbled Copia’s neck, causing his hairs to stand up and electricity to surge through his body. Copia let out a shuttered breath and stroked Aether’s back.   
“Of...course…”

The Sister made quick work of Copia’s remaining clothing while Aether did the same, dropping the rest of his uniform to the floor. The Sister and Aether cuddled Copia between them, and began running their hands over his body and planting kisses on his neck and chest. Copia put his arms around them both and leaned his head back, taking in the warm caresses of their hands and lips. They began exploring his body with their mouths, and he lost track of who was doing what in the haze of pleasure. He jumped when felt soft lips teasing his erection, which he assumed was the Sister. The soft tickles soon turned into warm laps of an eager tongue, sending waves of pleasure to the tips of his toes. When he opened his eyes, he let out a short gasp, as it was Aether who was gripping the base of his cock, poised to take him into his mouth. Aether gave him a mischievous smile and cocked his head. He couldn’t believe what his Ghoul was about to do and all on his own volition. Aether kept his eyes steady with Copia’s and dropped his mouth slowly over him, taking in his reaction. Copia sucked in a quick breath and moaned in pleasure. The sensation of Aether’s mouth gliding over his cock make him see stars. Aether began pumping his mouth up and down Copia’s shaft, lapping his tongue and circling the base of his head. Copia was paralyzed in pleasure and surprise at his Ghoul’s skill.   
Copia chuckled between moans, “Seems...this is not your first time, Aether…”  
Aether paused a moment and smirked, saying nothing. Without warning, he savagely deep throated Copia, giving it gentle suction with his tongue. Copia cried out loud and held his head in place for a few seconds, reveling in the intense pleasure. Aether released his cock with a heady gasp and licked his lips as he caught his breath. Aether sat up and replaced his mouth with gentle strokes of his hand, and he gazed at Copia, filled with lust. His eyes then drifted to the Sister who was draped in his arms, busily kissing his neck and running her fingers through his scant chest hair. 

“Sister, will you give me the pleasure of another taste?” Aether asked. She looked at Copia a moment and he smiled.   
“Go on my dear.”  
Aether didn’t miss a single beat. Without interruption, he continued to stroke Copia and had the Sister stand in front of him. He leaned up and nibbled her thighs and pinched her buttocks with his free hand. He began lapping her outer lips and slipped his tongue between them as she stood. She bit her lip and moaned, bending slightly at the knees. Copia’s cock throbbed in Aether’s hand as he watched the Sister writhe in pleasure. Soon her eyes opened and became fixed on Copia’s. She blushed and whimpered.   
“Cardinal...would you…like a taste too?”   
She could barely get her question out in between Aether’s licks.   
Copia sneered and beckoned to her. She pulled away from Aether’s glistening mouth and positioned herself in front of Copia, who placed himself up on his knees. He leaned up and bent her over his face, letting her lean forward on her elbows on his desk. He began lapping and sucking at her lips, savoring her taste. He slipped his tongue between them and curled the tip into her slit, giving it a little wiggle. She stood on her tip toes and moaned. Aether sat on his knees and watched from behind, now freely stroking himself without fear. Copia closed his eyes and swirled his tongue on the Sister’s clit as she rode his face, her juices trickling down his chin and neck. 

“I’m...almost...there…” she cried.   
The Cardinal stopped and craned up from between her legs, “Aether, care to join me in this pleasurable task?” Aether shuffled his way over to them and Copia repositioned the Sister onto his mouth. Before returning to his work, he watched from between her legs as Aether spread her lips and circled his fingertip over her vulva, encouraging him by arching her back. Copia could hear the Sister moan loudly, her face now pressed to the surface of the desk. Aether and Copia locked eyes a moment, signaling to the other to begin. Aether spread her lips with both of his thumbs and entered her with his tongue, poking and writhing inside of her. Copia returned to her clit and began lapping wildly, swallowing all of her dripping juices as they came. Here and there, Aether and Copia’s tongues would find each other and mingle a moment amid the pleasure giving. Once again, Copia was feeling the needed urge of relief as his erection throbbed between his legs. 

Suddenly, the Sister contracted her hips and lifted her head. She firmly planted herself over Copia’s mouth, cutting off all air and he knew this was his moment. He reached up and held around her waist and wriggled his tongue. He could feel Aether in front of him now pumping his tongue in and out of her, panting and moaning. She screamed and bucked as though she was riding a bull, but he held her steady to not interrupt their delicate work, wanting her to ride the wave as long as possible. Without warning, she let out another high pitch scream and began shaking. To both Copia and Aether’s surprise, a shower of liquid squirted from her in a hot stream, splashing on both of their faces and Copia’s bare chest. They finally released her and guided her to the floor in a panting heap. 

The Sister laid on her back moaning, trying to catch her breath. Her fingers gently caressed her thighs and outer lips, sending shutters through her body.  
“You...you made me...squirt…” she murmured through her rough breaths.  
Copia and Aether patted themselves dry with the nearby clothing and smiled at each other.   
“Satan blessed you with a special talent I see,” Copia smirked. She smiled back and continued to touch herself. Copia and Aether watched her for a moment. Aether reached down to stroke his own erection when Copia stopped his hand. Aether’s eyes darted up to his anxiously. Copia just smiled, “It’s time you put that cock to good use. I want to see you fuck her.” Aether cocked his head and they turned to the Sister for her response. She smiled again and spread her lips, showing her readiness for more. 

Aether climbed on top her her and nearly entered her when Copia landed a hard slap on his buttock. Aether yelped and looked back with annoyance. Copia stood on his knees with his hands on his hips.   
“I want to watch,” he growled sternly, one eyebrow raised. Aether thought a moment, but then laid down on his back, his shoulders and head slightly propped up by the desk. He laid the Sister on her back on top of him. Like with Copia, she wrapped her arm around Aether’s shoulder and he held tight to her waist. His erection soon found her and slipped in without much resistance since she was still soaked from before. Aether moaned and rocked her up and down over his cock, easing her to his length and girth. She bit her lip and murmured, “Oh...Aether...you’re...uuaahhh!” At that moment he thrust into her as deep as he could, and she writhed on top of him. Copia loved what he saw. He stood over them and pleasured himself, unable to resist the sight of the Sister’s wet pussy stretched around his Ghoul’s thick cock.   
“Do you like the way Aether fucks you, Sister? Is this what you always wanted?” Copia hissed above them. The Sister opened her mouth in reply, but no sound came out, only gasps. Copia sneered. “Whose cock do you like riding better? Hmmmmm?” Copia taunted and waggled his erection lewdly with a chuckle. The Sister’s eyes went wide and in between Aether’s thrusts she whimpered, unable to give a coherent answer. Copia had a sudden urge that he wasn’t sure he could resist. “What if you don’t have to choose,” he growled. “Think you can handle us both?” The Sister blinked and her eyes went wide. She slowly nodded in affirmation but seemed a little nervous. Aether slowed his thrusts and locked eyes with Copia. 

Copia got to his knees in between Aether’s sprawled legs. He leaned down and gave the base of Aether’s exposed shaft and balls a few laps, making his toes curl and thrust into the Sister. He gave a few playful licks to the Sister’s clit and she gasped. He straightened up and rubbed his cock between the Sister’s lips and over her clit. They both watched him intently, anticipating what he was about to do. Copia continued to rub his shaft on the Sister’s lips, picking up Aether’s rhythm and eventually positioning the head of his cock just above where Aether was inside of her. Very slowly with gentle pressure, he began to work his way into her. As he entered, he could feel the pressure of Aether’s hard cock sliding next to his, sending shutters of arousal through his body. He wanted to quicken his pace and depth, but knew he had to take it very slowly for all of their sakes. Finally, when he was completely inside of her, they all moaned in unison. 

Copia looked down at the Sister who was now a limp heap on top of Aether, her eyes squeezed shut.   
“Are you alright, my dear? We can stop at any time.” She fluttered her eyes up at him.   
“It’s...incredible...just...go slowly...please…” she muttered breathily.   
“Would this help?” Aether cooed, and placed her free hand over her clit, encouraging her to take control over her pleasure. She gently began to rub circles over herself.  
“Ughh...yeeess….” she breathed. She relaxed back into Aether’s arm and he kissed and nuzzled her.   
With that, Aether and Copia began a slow but deliberate pace, each sliding their cocks in and out of her. The forbidden but gratifying shear of their stiff pricks surrounded by her tightness was a pleasure like no other, and Copia constantly felt on the verge of orgasm and loss of consciousness. The Sister slowly masturbated herself and began to respond to their thrusts with small bucks of her hips and whimpers.   
“Oh...Oh...my...Saataann…” she moaned.   
“Do you...like...us...filling you up?” Copia growled between breaths.  
“Uuaahhh….yeessss....Cardinal…” she mewled and gazed at him with pleading eyes.  
Knowing now she was relaxing and enjoying the both of them, both Copia and Aether pushed a little deeper and incrementally upped their pace until they were all writhing and sweating in ecstasy. Copia and Aether’s eyes became locked, silently expressing feelings of overwhelming arousal and disbelief as they shared in this strange and passionate act.   
Aether muttered between moans, “I...can’t believe...this…”  
“Oh...but you must…” Copia growled and they continued their slow thrusts and moans.

Aether’s whimpers of pleasure became deep grunts and gasps.  
“I’m...I’m going to cum…” he breathily announced.   
Copia did not let up his pace and he watched him intently. Aether’s eyes rolled back and his body tensed. He suddenly went silent and Copia could feel Aether’s cock contract, releasing a flood of warmth around him. He attempted to quell his burning urge to orgasam, but thought of his own cock bringing Aether to his end was nearly too much. The feel of Aether’s hot ejaculate slipping between their shafts and the Sister’s cries of euphoria sent Copia into climax after only a few more thrusts.   
He leaned back and cried out as he emptied himself into the Sister and around Aether’s still pumping cock. Amid their orgasmic cries, the Sister chimed in with perfect timing.  
“You both...are...making me...cuuuumm!” She screamed and tightened over both of them, rubbing furiously at her clit. Copia and Aether contracted and cried out at the last intense pleasure of the Sister’s waves of orgasm squeezing them together. 

They all held their position for a few moments, still reveling in the sensation of each other’s bodies. Their moans died down into exhausted panting as their bodies relaxed. Copia gently backed out of the Sister with a grimace, followed by Aether with a sigh. Copia looked down at the aftermath and couldn’t help but let a breathy “wow” escape his lips. Copia and Aether’s mingling seed was now collecting in a large, dripping mess on Aether’s abdomen. With his last bit of energy, he went to his desk and procured a couple of handkerchiefs and pulled out some soft blankets he had stored in a trunk. He blew out the few candles that were still burning around the room, and brought the last one with him. 

The Sister and Aether were still a bit delirious and drunkenly watched him in their post coital bliss. Copia spread the largest blanket on the floor next to them and gently guided the Sister to it, holding up her limp form. He held her and lovingly smoothed her hair, pulling it back from her sweat beaded forehead. He took one of the handkerchiefs and patted her brow gently. She smiled up at him still catching her breath and he kissed her. Once she could hold herself up, he extended her another handkerchief.   
“Thank you, Cardinal,” she whispered softly. He turned his back to allow her some privacy as well as to attend Aether. He could hear her wince and suck in a breath as she tidied herself, likely sore from their intimate act. 

Aether pulled himself up on his elbows and nodded in appreciation when Copia handed him a few handkerchiefs, knowing one would not be enough. Both Copia and Aether carefully neatened themselves and joined the Sister on the blanket. Copia once again laid between them and snuggled them close.   
“Well, well my dears,” Copia cooed to the both of them, “Did you both finally learn your lesson? Because I’m not sure I have the energy to teach it a third time.” They all smiled and chuckled. Copia pulled them closer and whispered, “Let us pray to Satan to finish this act of reconciliation.”  
They whispered in unison:

“Oh my Lucifer, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee. I detest my transgressions because of your just tenants, but most of all because they destroy my character and harm others, pushing me from your deserving love and enlightenment.   
I firmly resolve with the help of your infernal grace to better myself in thought and action, and embrace the occasion of Sin.  
nemA.”

Copia tenderly kissed the Sister, then Aether. Then, with one quick breath, he extinguished the candle, leaving them enveloped in the silent, cool darkness of the autumn night.


End file.
